BOHIM
by Jaslin
Summary: Valentine's came early this year! "Len, you're the same age as Kaito. If he got chocolates, then maybe you would get some too." Len/Rin. "But that's because you're dating him!" With slight Kaito/Miku. "So that means you should find a person to date." Why did the gods make Len Miku's brother?


**_Back Off He Is Mine_**

* * *

Third Person POV

Today's the day!

It was morning, and Rin was in her room adding some finishing touches to a velvet box by tying a red ribbon around it.

Hopefully she'd be successful.

* * *

Len's POV

 _Ring! Ring!_

First period ended, and now it was break. I walked out of my classroom, feeling as if the world had shit on me, which it technically did.

Today was Valentine's Day, and like every year, I wasn't getting any chocolates... Well, maybe from my sister, but that was always out of pity. I never thought of myself as popular or hot. I was just the average side character in an anime.

"Yo, Len!"

My best friend caught up to me.

"Sup Kaito."

We were walking towards the door that lead to the outside world, wanting to get a bit of fresh air, until a fire ball of teal rammed into us head on.

"KAAAIITOOOO!"

"Gah!"

"Sis!"

Our trio was all sprawled out on the floor.

Miku giggled, "Sorry. Let me help you up."

She offered a hand to Kaito and he took it.

"Ahem! What about _me_?"

Miku just gave me a look, "You have your own arms and legs, I'm pretty sure you can get up yourself, Lenards."

"And Kaito doesn't!? And stop calling me that!"

I got off from the floor.

"Fine then, _Lenardo_."

If only glares can kill that bitch. She knows that I don't like to be called by my full name. It just sounded old.

Miku was my older sister by one year. She started dating Kaito last month, but I don't mind. It just means that we would all become closer together.

She held out a pink box that was tied with a red ribbon, "Here ya go."

She passed it to Kaito who took it, and said boy started to blush furiously.

Wait… Where's mine?

"Hey, where's mine?"

Again, she gave me the look.

"Len, you're the same age as Kaito. If he got chocolates, then maybe you would get some too."

"But that's because you're dating him!"

"So that means you should find a person to date."

"Easier said than done…"

I looked at my feet, head hanging low.

* * *

Third Person POV

School just ended. Rin rushed upstairs to where she knew his class was.

This was it!

She waited, looking at each upperclassmen to find him.

Oh! There he is!

Wait... Not ready!

Rin hid by the stairs, heart beating fast.

Len was the last one out.

He kept yawning, and that was most likely because he slept through the last lecture of the day.

Rin peeked out from her hiding spot to see how close he was... He was really close! And was kinda cute when he was tired...

Ok! She's got this!

She stepped out quickly, not knowing that she would actually bump into him.

"Oh. Sorry about that."

"Um... I-I... Uh..."

Len looked at the girl he bumped into. She had short honey blonde hair and ocean blue eyes. She was probably two inches shorter than him. She looked really cute, but her face was as red as a tomato.

She looked really nervous...

Huh... Is she okay?

Instead of stuttering on further, she presented him the box.

Now it was Len's turn to blush.

How was this happening!?

"Ah, thank you."

He took the box.

This never happened to him before! How should he handle this!?

"So... What's your name?"

"R-Rinae, but please call me Rin."

The hallway was quiet, both of their faces holding a blush.

"Um... Why give me chocolates, Rin?"

"Because... I like you!"

Their faces turned into a darker shade of red.

"Why me? I'm not really that attractive and I'd usually rather be left alone."

"That one time you tutored a few of the underclassmen... I was one of them... You helped me understand, and you seemed really nice... Kind... Cute..."

Len didn't know what to say.

"Would you... Would... You... Give me a chance?"

Still not being able to form any words, he handed her his phone, the screen showing the add new contact page.

Rin smiled and filled it out happily.

"Thank you, Lenardo."

Eh!?

"Please... Call me Len."

Her smile grew wider.

"Thank you, Len."

* * *

It's been six months since then.

They've both gotten to know each other better, and started going out three months ago.

Right now, they're on one of their may dates.

"Hey, Len?"

"Yea?"

"Can we get ice cream?"

"Sure thing."

The couple walked into the ice cream shop. Rin finding a seat while Len ordered.

"What can I get for you, Sir?"

"One orange sherbet and one banana split please."

"Coming right up."

The girl making their ice cream had long golden blonde hair tied in a side ponytail and golden brown eyes.

"Here you are."

"Thanks. Rinny, wanna put the toppings while I pay?"

"Mhm!"

Rin walked over while Len was fishing out the money from his wallet. He gave the money to the girl.

"You're change is thirty-seven cents."

The girl handed him the change.

"Thank you, and your sister looks very cute by the way."

Rin and Len froze... Sister?

"My name is Neru."

Neru was writing something down on the receipt.

"Here's my number, call me."

Things that rarely happen to him are happening a lot this year...

"Excuse me!?"

Len and Neru jumped in surprise.

"I'll have you know that this man is the father of our child!"

"What!?"

"Rin! What are you–"

"Shut it, Len! I forgot to tell you that I was pregnant."

Len was blushing really hard. He felt happy, yet he was embarrassed. He knew Rin was just making it up, but never thought of her as the jealous type.

"And lady! Back off he is mine!"


End file.
